Dating worth it or not
by marrsbarz
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto are going out with the girls. But is it worth it. SasuSaku, NejiTen, InoShika, NaruHina
1. The note

Going out worth it or not?

A note flys in."What this? " Sakura asked. "Whats what?" Sasuke asked drying off. "This, it just flew in." Sakura pointed out."Well read it"Sasuke added. She read it. The note hit the floor. "Whats wrong." Sasuke asked concerning." Read it." Sakura whispered. He picked up the note...'Sasuke do you know what you are doing? You are risking someone elses life now. If i was you i would never leave her side, Itachi.' "He is supposed to be dead." Sakura cried. "I knew it was too easy." Sasuke said turning towards Sakura. "I know but..." She was cut off by Sasukes lips touching hers. They pulled away to breathe. "Dont worry, I well protect you." Sasuke whisperd to her.  
"Tenten you were saying." Neji asked walking into the room. "Neji read this" Tenten replied. Neji grabbed the note. He became furious all of a sudden. "Tayo!" Neji said furiously. " Neji what do i do?" Tenten asked worried. "Dont worry i well protect you with my life." Neji replied sitting next to her.  
"N..n..Naruto come iin heere pplease." Hinata asked. "Hinata why are you studdoring again." Naruto asked walking in. She said nothing, she just sat there. Tears rolling down her face. She handed him the note. He read it, his eyes became red with anger. "Naruto calm down please" Hinata plead.His eyes became blue again when he turned to look at her. "I promise I well never let anything hurt you." Naruto said. "I know." Hinata whispered being pulled into a hug.  
"Ino come here." Shikamaru yelled. " what is it Shika?" Ino asked from the other room. " How Troublesome ." He whispered under his breathe. " What is it?" Ino asked siting down next to him. " Here but please dont freak out I well take care of it." Shikamaru encouraged. He handed her the note and she read it. She started to throw every word in the dictonary. Shikamaru had no choice he leanded forward and kissed her. 'If it well shut her up its worth it.' Shikamaru thought.

3 Days Later

"So its nice to get out of the house and it just us girls." Sakura said. The other girls nodded. "Yeah but dont get it wrong its nice to be spending time with them." Hinata whisperd. " Yeah at least we got to get alot closer." Ino said laughing. " Hey lets get to the training grounds. Neji bought me a new set of weapons and i would like to try them out." Tenten exclaimed. "Ok we needed to workout anyway." Ino laughed.

"Man how are we going to keep a eye on the girls and live are lives." Naruto complained. " You dobe, with out those girls we have no point of living." Sasuke excaimed. " Where are the girls going anyway." Neji asked. " To the training grounds it looks like." Shikamaru said. "Hey is those guys following them." Naruto asked. "I Dont know you tell me, Dobe." Sasuke said sarcasticly. "Hey did that one in the middle just touch Sakuras but?" Naruto Yelled. " WHAT" Sasuke yelled. 


	2. The drunken perves

"Hey girls does it feel like someone is following us?" Sakura asked. "Yah." They answered together. They looked to see four people following them. "Ok if we act normal they might leave use alone." Tenten whispered. They kept walking until sakura let out aloud. "EEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!" Sakura yelled. One of the guys laid a hand on her butt. The other three guys pinned Tenten, Ino, and hinata. Sakura was going to slap the guy when he grabbed her hand and pushed her on the wall. they lifted the girls hand over their heads. "You are the perfect girls for us." Said a guy holding Sakura. The guys started to kiss their necks. "Get off me you drunken pervert." Ino screeched. The guys did not stop they kept kissing them intel they were about to reach the mouth. A few more inches away and themn it stopped and the girls fell to the floo. They saw four guys betting the drunks to a living pulp. They girls huddled together to. The foor mystery figures turned around and headed towards there direction. " Hinata are you alright." Naruto asked walking beside Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. The girls started to cry and ran up to them. Hugging as if they were afriad to be pulled away.

THE BOYS POV

"What" Sasuke yelled. Watched as the 4 drunken men attacked the girls. "Thats it I am not just standing here." Naruto yelled showing the fox demon transformation. Neji had his Byukagun, Sasuke had his Sharingan and Shikamaru had some kunias in his hand and he stared into the clouds. ( _You want to know what Shikamaru is thinking?) ' God please dont make this a sin if i bet the blooding hack out of this guy.'_ Shikamaru thought. They jumped down and pulled the guys off them. The drunks looked suprise then they were bet to a living pulp. The boys turned around to see the girls crying. The girls hugged them and the boys embraced the hug for a long time.

"I love you so much." The girls said crying into there boyfriends shirt. "Never scare us again." Naruto said. "Scared you. We were the ones getting raped." Ino yelled. The guys turned silent and then they all murmered something like "Sorry." Then the guys picked up the girls and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke were are you. Dont beat yourself up because of this. I am fine." Sakura plieded. A puff of smoke appeared. "I know your fine but if you were here. None of that would have happend." Sasuka whispered giving her a hug. " Its fine. Dont beat yourself up for my mistakes. If i did not let my gaurd down then none of this would have happend." Sakura said trying not to cry but to late she started to cry. He wiped away a tear, "I never want to see you cry again. If you do i well go crazy." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She smiled. She kissed him on the lips and then he was gone. "Where did you go know." She cried.

_Tenten and Neji_

"Tenten where are you?" Neji yelled. He looked around and caught a glimpse of a kunia go by his head. "Tenten why did you go out there." Neji asked as it started to rain. "I am mad now leave me alone." Tenten said giving him a mad glare. She threw another kunai as one of the dummys behind her and it hit the mark. " Come on in before you catch a cold." Neji said then he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He put his hands around her waist."Dont beat your self up." Neji said "Ok but dont you beat yourself up. We let are gaurd down." Tenten said throwing another taregt with the word Neji across it and it hit in a very bad spot. shivers went all down his spine then he turned and kissed her.

_Naruto and Hinata_

"Naruto calm down your scaring me." Hinata said on the couch. Naruto was pacing back and forth across the room trying let his aner out. His eyes changed from the foxey orange to the blue. "Ok but i am sorry that i let that happen to you."Naruto said throwing a chair . She ran up and kissed him on the lips. "Sorry i really wanted you to stop though." Hinata said blushing.He kissed her again. 'I promise i well never let anything happen to you again.' Naruto thought as he kissed her.

_ Ino and Shikamaru_

"Ino shut up" Shikamaru yelled.Ino was having a cow about what happend. 'What do i do now? I got it.' Shikamaru thought jumping off the couch. He ran over and kissed her on the lips. 'If it well shut her up then its fine with me.' Shikamrau thought


	3. the only two

"Can you here me? We have to do something about the girls. There in more danger now then ever." Naruto said over the walkey talkeys. "Why do you say that, dobe?" Sasuke said sarcasticly. "I got another letter. It says not to letter out of my sight. Not even for a second!" Naruto said. "How Troublesome, Were are the girls?" Shikamaru asked. "Sakura is sleeping right here." Sasuke said quitely. "Tenten is to." Neji whispered. "Hold on...I CANT FIND HINATA!" Naruto yelled. "I cant find Ino either." Shikamaru yelled. "WHAT!!!!!!" The other two guys yelled. "Ouch... Hey another note." Naruto yelled rubbing his head were the rocknote hit him. " It says 'You did not keep a good eye on them so now they are ours." Naruto said. "You let my cousin get taken!" Neji yelled.

"Sakura. Sakura wake up." Sasuke said shaking her. "Huh? What is it Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked waking up. "Nothing just wanted to make sure you were ok and well here." Sasuke whispered giving her the note. She opened it and read it. "So is everyone ok? I mean is Tenten, Ino and Hinata ok?" Sakura asked siting right up. "Yes Tenten is fine but Ino and Hinata are missing." Sasuka said with a strait face. "What! Ino and Hinata are missing?" Sakura said as tears ran down her face. Sasuke looked at her and he felt his heart rip in two peices as he saw tears running down her face. He took her into a close embrace. He felt his shirt get wet from Sakura crying. "Sakura I promise i well not let anything happen to you. That is why the guys are bringing Tenten over here so we can watch yal together." Sasuke said raising her chin up and wiping away the tears.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Hey teme hows Sakura?" Naruto yelled as he walked into the house. "Nevious why dobe?" Sasuke said annoyed. "So is Tenten but she wont show it." Neji said has he walked in the door. "Tenten!!!" Sakura yelled running towards her friend. "Sakura" Tenten Yelled back. The two met with a tight hug. "Hey dobe, shouldnt you be looking for Hinata." Sasuke said. "You cant trust him with anything. So Shikamaru is looking for them." Neji explained. They all turned to the two girls that were setting on the couch still hugging. "What could they want with the girls?" Naruto asked. " Dobe isnt obvious, they are trying to get back at us." Sasuke replyed. They started to walk towards the girls when the door flew open. "I found something." Shikamaru said panting. "What did you find. " Naruto yelled back. "I found Inos kunia pouch and some of her hair. Hinatas kunia pouch and a peice of her jacket." Shikamaru managed to say before fainting. Sakura ran up to him. He had many kunia wounds and she began to heal all of them.

Shikamaru was awake now. He and the other three boys made clones and positioned them outside. the real ones were inside. "Ok you should be safe now." Naruto said relaxing. "Dobe, dont put your guard down." Sasuke yelled at him. "You ok Tenten?" Neji asked. "Yeah i am fine." Tenten replyed. All of a sudden five kunias wizzed by. Bearly missing the girls. The boys jumped up and ran towards the door. The door slamed open. The boys were thrown backwards and were knocked outcold. When they woke up the girls were gone.


	4. get there

When the girls opened there eyes they saw that they were tied to separate posts. They looked and saw Hinata and Tenten tied up to. 'Good the plan worked now to get free.' Sakura thought. "Ladies, ladies don't worry. We will make it quick but painful." A voice said in the shadows."But wait we are forgetting something." Another voice said and with that he was gone.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"K. Now all we got to do is trust them." Sakura whispered. "Yeah but how are we supposed to trust Sasuke and Neji as you two." Naruto said laughing. With that came a Whack. "I feel a presence." Sakura whispered. The door slammed open. "I knew I was missing something." A deep voice hissed. Then everything went black.

Sasuke and Neji

"Got what was missing." A voiced hissed. Sasuke looked around and saw the real Sakura tied to a post opposite from him. Along with Tenten, Naruto and Shikamaru. 'Great now they well figure out the fake from the real.' Sasuke thought looking around. "Looks like we got a set of twins." A figure said throwing a kunai at two girls. With a puff of smoke Neji and Sasuke appeared. "Or a transformation jutsui." Kubota said stepping out of the shadows. "Smart moves little brother but we are no little chunin." Itachi said stepping out of the shadows. Two other figures stepped out of the shadows. "Tayo!" "Mikalunara!" Neji and Shikamaru hissed." Let's make them suffer." Tayo hissed.


	5. love burns like the sun

"Were are we?" Sakura asked. She shaked her head and looked up to see Itachi looking at her with a evil smile. "Sasuke if you think i well go easy on her, you are dead wrong." Itachi said coldly. "Neji you always new how to pick the fiesty ones." Tayo said laughing. "Shkiamaru how did you know i liked blondes." Mikalunara said touching Ino chin. "Naruto you picked the best one of the group."Kabuto said reaching towards Hinata. "You lay one hand on them and i will rip you arms out of there sockets." Naruto hissed.

A loud screech came from the girls. "We layed a hand on them, now what will you do?" Kabuto said laughing. "Shut up, Dobe. We cant be throwing insults right now. We cant risk there lives." Sasuke whispered. "Foolish brother, we mat not kill them just yet." Itachi laughed. Then there was another bloody screech coming from Sakura. "Sakura" Sasuke yelled. "Itachi stop its me you want not her. So let her go." Sasuke hissed. "But little brother, this is better torcher then when i killed are family." Itachi said snickering. Then a nother bloody screach came from sakura and a low laugh came from Itachi.

"Tayo i will kill you." Neji hissed. "Neji you have no room to talk in your position now do you. Anyways this is what you get for all those years ago."Tayo hissed. A Loud scream came from Tenten. "Tenten! Tayo you are so dead." Neji said activating his Byakugun.

"Hinata!" Naruto cryed. Another loud screech came from hinata. Naruto say blood dripping from behind kabuto. "Kabuto stop this. What did she ever do to you." Naruto hissed. "Its not what she did to me. It is what you did to me." Kabuto hissed. Shikamaru was staring at Mikalunara back in shock. "Its funny shika you never once thought i was able to do this to someone." Mikalunara laughed. "How troublesome. No i thought you would always be the same but now i see you have changed." Shikamaru said.

"Ok now i think we should show them what happens when you mess with us." Kabuto said as all four guys moved away from the girls so the boys could look at the girls. Sakura had a scar across her belly and two cuts on her legs and arms. She was brusied from before and had a cut on her lip. Ino had the same cuts on her but had a long mark that went from her thigh to her knee. Hinata had the same cuts but had a cout from her shoulder down. Tenten had the worst though. She had a cut from her right arm all the way down and a cut from her left leg all the way down.

The boys were frozen in horror. The girls here betten so badly that with out help soon they surely would die soon. "Sakura." Sasuke whispered. Sakura opened her eyes as much as she could. She had sorrow in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun...I am sorry." Sakura whispered. That was the last straw. Sasuke always hid weapons on his person so he flicked his wrist and cut the ropes. As he started to fall to the ground he jumped and cut the other guys down. They ran to the girls and cut them down and catched them as they fell.

"Foolish little brother this is not last you well see of me." Itachi said disappearing with the other guys. The guys looked down at the girls with guilt written all over there face. "I am so sorry Sakura." Sasuke said crying. The guys took off for Kohana as fast as they could.

_ 2 weeks later_

The girls were out of the hospital and on there way back home. "Have you seen the guys lately." Ino asked. "hhhhmmmm no i have not." Hinata said thinking. The girls spilt apart to there own houses. Sakura walked past her favorite spot. The cherry blossom trees. She walked in silence. " Funny seeing you here." A deep voice said from behind her. She did not even turn around because she knew who it was. "Sasuke i have not seen you in a while." Sakura said to him without turning to face him. "Why do you not face me?" Saskue asked. "I dont think you would want to see a weak thing like me." She said as tears ran down her face. " Sakura you are not weak." Sasuke said appearing in front of her. " If any one is weak it would be me fir not being able to protect you." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She leaned forward into his chest and began to cry softly. "Sakura i love you and i want to with you forever." Sasuke said getting down on one knee. Sakura was frozen in shock. "Sakura will you marry me" sasuke asked getting out a pink box with a pink diamond on the ring. "Yes" she said crying into his chest.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked to a special place were they could watch the sunset. When they got there they saw three figures on a bench next to each other. "Hello how are you today." Ino said walking toward the figures. "Ino i have a question for you." A shadow asked. Ino knew it was Shikamaru but what was the question. "Hinata i have a question for you too." "And so do i for you Tenten." two other shadows said. The shadows turned and bent down on one knee. "We love you all and want to be with oyu forever." One shadow said. "Will you marry me" Each figure asked. The girls were frozen in shock. Tears cam to there eyes. "Yes" They said together and hugged the guys.

Authors notes: Well this is the end. And I am going to type two more storys and come up with one to tell the relationship of the guys with there enemys. love you all. :)


End file.
